


Interlude

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, M/M, some sweet stuff them some smutty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen's been walking so long he's not sure where he is anymore... maybe the guy with the sword can help.For day two of Laven Week 2019. Prompts used: summer, fresh, sunshine, nature





	Interlude

_‘Put it on my life,_   
_I can make you feel right,_   
_I can’t promise tomorrow, _   
_But I can promise tonight.’_

&

&

Allen yawned, groggily shifting the weight of his bag. It had been a few days since he’d dared to stop in any towns, his akuma stalkers waking him nightly for over a a couple months now. He was missing his friends, but was grateful he had Timcampy, at least. The golem always listened to him, even when all he was doing was bitching about all the damn mountains. 

Movement in the corner of his eye took his attention, and he saw a figure rolling down a nearby hill- a small light flew up from the bag the traveler was wearing to circle him, and flew off. The blond man then lifted himself to his feet, using the large sword he carried as leverage. “Excuse me,” Allen called. “Are you all right?” 

Blue eyes wearily turned to him and gave a nod, still leaning on the weapon. 

Yeah, he was so far from all right it was ridiculous. The other was probably physically fine, sure, but Allen knew emotional exhaustion when he saw it- hell, he lived it- and it was plain on the other man even as he scanned the barren-looking land. Had he been fighting someone and was thrown back? “Excuse me,” he spoke again, walking closer and getting the blond’s attention again. “Would you know where the nearest town is?”

The swordsman pointed further down the road. Of course. “Is it far?” 

He shook his head, but made no verbal reply. 

“Umm… could I ask how far? I don’t mean to be annoying, I’ve just been traveling awhile myself and was hoping to get some hot food soon.” 

The other chuckled. 

“Looks like you know the feeling. Care to come with? I mean, if you’re not in the middle of something.” Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, but it looked like this guy could defend himself, at least. And last night the akuma had actually let him sleep. Maybe they would again. Ugh, that was definitely the loneliness talking. Maybe he shouldn’t have…

That careful gaze looked over the area again, but still seemed to not find what he was looking for, and gave Allen a nod after sheathing his sword. Too late now. 

“Thanks. I really appreciate having someone around that knows the area. Um, where are we, anyway? Is this still Europe?” 

A blond eyebrow arched. “Hyrule,” a quite tone informed him. 

“Oh. I’ve never heard of it. I must’ve made my way pretty far.” 

A nod was all that was returned to him. This was getting frustrating, but going off his companion’s furrowed brow, it was for the swordsman as well. Was there a reason he didn’t talk much, or did he simply choose not to? No matter the case, he supposed it wasn’t really his business, especially since he was imposing on the other man. “Is it more than a day off?” he dared question again. 

The blond pointed to the sun, then held up a few fingers. 

It took the gray-eyed man a few moments to understand. “Oh! That many days?” he guessed. 

A nod. 

Allen sighed. “I guess I still have some work ahead,” he managed to smile, but the other had a smile too- and this one didn’t seem forced. The pointy-eared man started tapping on… well, Allen wasn’t sure what it was, only that it was small enough to be held in his hand, and rectangular. His new companion took a snug hold on his wrist- then started to fragment away into blue. 

Then he realized the same thing was happening to himself. ‘What the…?’ But before he could even finish the thought, they were whole again, on some kind of platform. And in a bustling town. Allen looked to the still-smiling man. “How did you do that?” 

The swordsman held up the rectangle. 

“Okay, but what is it?” 

The only response was the clip the thing to his belt, then beckon the other along as he started walking. 

Not sure what else to do, Allen followed. He was led past a few houses on a sharp turn and across a small bridge to a lone home, quiet and peaceful. Wait. “Is this your house?” 

The other nodded, and beckoned him again to come inside. At a small table in the center of a singular room sat a very familiar redhead, reading. “Lavi!” 

“Allen!” was the returned grin, the other standing to greet his friend with a hug. “Where did you find him, Link?” 

“Akkala Moutains,” the same soft voice from earlier returned. “Same as you.” 

“Link? That’s your name?” Allen asked him, and he nodded. “Huh. Good to know. And you!” he continued to his missing friend. “How long have you been hiding here?!” 

“I’m not hiding; I’m looking for some information.” 

“Oh. Did you find it?” 

“Nothing useful to us, but this place is plenty interesting on its own. Still, I think I stayed too long.” 

“Oh. If-If you have to go-” 

“Not what I meant, Allen,” the other man chuckled. “Link’s been kind enough to let me stay, would probably let you stay too,” he added, and the swordsman nodded, “Bu maybe the two of us could get a room at the inn, just for tonight?” To the blond the again added, “I know you like sleeping outside anyway, but trust me, you don’t want us sharing your bed.”

Link held up a hand, but with a good-natured smile. Had Lavi told him about them? Was that why Link had brought him here? Huh. 

“But we will totally stay and mooch dinner off you,” Lavi continued to laugh, and the blond with him. “Trust me, Allen,” he spoke before Allen could protest. “You want to stay. Link is the _best_ cook. Better than Two Spot, even.” 

“Well, now I’m just curious,” the gray-eyed male laughed a little nervously. 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll be back shortly,” their host’s quiet tone voiced, and left the sanctuary of the home again. 

Lavi hugged Allen again. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“R-Right back at you,” his lover replied, enjoying the warmth. “Is… this another country? It seems like another world, but…” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how we stumbled on it, either,” the patched man replied, minimally loosening his grip. “It is tempting to just stay, isn’t it?” 

“So tempting, but…” 

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe… if we both survive-” 

Lavi kissed him. “Of course we’ll survive. I don’t want to hear you talk like that. But we should definitely come back.” 

“So you can get more of this Link’s cooking?” 

“In my defense, this Link is a lot nicer, too.” 

Allen laughed. “Quieter, too, but… in a way that makes me worry about him.” 

“Yeah, well, he’s got a sob story of his own he’s working on. But we all do, don’t we?” the bookman continued to chuckle. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” A melancholy look took him. “I’m glad you’re all right. And I don’t think the akuma come here, for whatever reason… I haven’t seen them in a couple days.” 

“Even heroes need a vacation, right? Let’s take a night off.” 

“But everyone-” 

“One night, Allen. Please,” Lavi asked, pressing his forehead against his lover’s own. 

Be it fortunate or not, Allen couldn’t refuse him. 

&

The redhead was right; Link was a stellar cook. Even more so, Allen realized, when he asked the blue-eyed man what was in the stew. Such a random menagerie of ingredients, but still so good. Lavi mentioned the man was out on his own a lot, so he had the time to experiment. Allen just knew that, should Link ever settle down with someone, that someone was in for a treat. 

They parted for the inn soon after expressing much gratitude for the meal. Link saw them off with a smile and a wave, staying out by the dying cooking fire. “How far is the inn?” Allen asked, surprised Lavi was holding his hand as they walked. Was this kind of thing okay here? 

“Just down the road here,” he replied. “You know, I was just teasing Link earlier. We don’t have to do anything; I just wanted to sleep next to you tonight.” 

“I missed that too,” he admitted. “I guess we’ll see what happens.” 

Lavi paid for the room (with what money, who knew), and wordlessly continued to lead his lover into the room they’d been directed to. Allen decided then he wanted to kiss Lavi full, hard, and until they were both breathless. 

The redhead returned his efforts in vigor, grasping onto the shorter body while they helped each other dispose of their clothing- Allen was suddenly very glad he’d thought to bathe in an obliging river the night before. Lavi smelled musky and radiated heat just like always, and like always, wrapped the gray-eyed male in that warmth. “I never want to leave,” Allen heard himself whisper, and hated himself for it. 

“I know. Me too. But let’s just focus on tonight for now, okay?” 

He nodded, and sat down on the edge of the bed, his love right there with him, kissing him hard and full and full of longing while he lay back. “Lavi… um… is there…?” 

“I have us covered, don’t worry,” the patched man grinned, producing a small bottled from… somewhere. Allen’s mind was too hazy to dwell on it, choosing instead to focus on his lover’s long, wetted fingers on his own length, gently stroking him. 

“Lavi, please,” he whimpered, and the movement increased, mixed with short, sharp bites to his neck and collar. It was too soon before that talented, freckled hand was coated in his own release. 

The redhead let him get his breathing under control, dotting his pale skin with soft kisses while he came off the (mind blowing) orgasm.

“Okay,” he spoke once his heart rate simmered. “I’m okay.” 

“Both of us together?” 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

Lavi shifted a bit, kneeling so his own hard length and his lover’s growing one were aligned. But when he reached down this time, it was to wrap his hands around both, jerking them off together. 

Allen moaned his extasy, never wanting to take his eyes from the sight. It seemed like _years_ sine they’d been together like this- in any case, far too long. It could take Lavi a while to come even once, but they’d found many entertaining ways to occupy the time. His own length was hard again, precum beginning to come in large droplets from his lover. “It’s so good… Lavi, you’re so hot… Yes…” 

Lavi’s groan was low and guttural. He was such a sucker for dirty talk. 

“You’re gonna cover me in it, aren’t you? I can tell already, and- Oh! I can’t wait, Lavi.” 

He started stroking even faster. 

“I’m cl-close too. H-How could I n-not be? Come with me, Lavi.” 

Another groan, this one louder, longer, and pained as he shot all over his lover’s middle, said lover right behind him.

“Fuck, that was good.” 

“You’re telling me?” the patched man breathed back, and stole a messy kiss. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Allen wanted so much to reply, to tell Lavi he’d been missing him too, but the words caught in his throat. 

Somehow, it was even more heartbreaking that Lavi seemed to understand, giving him another soft kiss. “Clean up?” 

“Probably should, huh?”

As they resituated themselves, Allen began to have an idea. It wasn’t an idea he particularly wanted to implement, but he had not doubt that’s exactly what he’d be doing anyhow. 

His certainty grew as Lavi curled back into bed, pulling himself close. He waited. It normally took the freckled man at least twenty minutes to shut his brain off and settle down for the night, but while he lay with his lover, he was certain to enjoy it. Allen memorized every dot on those freckled hands, exactly how his breathing slowed in his ear, and just how fucking warm the other man’s body was. 

Forty-five minutes later, he began gently, slowly, pulling away from the only heaven he was sure he would ever know. 

But Lavi’s grip didn’t loosen. “Don’t you dare,” came the warning, not opening his eye. “You promised me tonight, Allen, and no amount of your self-sacrificing is going to keep me from getting it.” His eye opened, sympathetic. “We’ll head back in the morning, promise. Even get Link to use that shortcut of his. But please, Allen. Stay with me tonight.” 

Again, Allen couldn’t form a verbal reply, but retook his place, unable to refuse him. 

It was one night. That should be okay. 

Shouldn’t it? 

&

&

&

&

-lyrics ‘Give Me Everything”  
Pitbull, feat. Ne-Yo, AfroJack, Nayer


End file.
